Natsuki Mochizuki
Natsuki Mochizuki (望月 夏姫, Mochizuki Natsuki) is Lieutenant of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Saizō Fujibayashi, as well as the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō. Despite her quiet and reserved nature, Natsuki shows a great deal of experience and battle strategy, and can lead her division to victory. She's sometimes called "Rindou" (竜胆, The Bellflower) by her peers, due to her beauty and Zanpakutō's special abilities, but within her division she remains known as Lieutenant Mochizuki. Many question her status within the 2nd Division, only because of what this division is responsible for and that it houses the Gotei's greatest assassins. But her ability in stealth and assassination are remarked as quite high by her comrades, and has been personally trained by her captain. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Slender and youthful, Natsuki's face is almost always hidden under her trademark hood. During the rare times she pulls her hood back you can see that she has dark blue eyes with shoulder length black hair kept in a simple braid. With fair skin, she's often regarded as being quite beautiful and it being a shame that she hides it so much. She's mainly seen with a doeful expression, often appearing embarrassed when boys try to talk to her blushing nearly instantly. In terms of figure, she also possesses a beautiful slender frame and has to wrap her slightly large breasts so that they do no interfere with her traveling or battling. Her outfit greatly resembles that of Nemu Kurotsuchi and consists of a short black kimono that reaches only down to her mid-thigh with a white nagajuban under it. Its held together by a thick black sash with gold lining and a thin cord that wrapping around the center. Her sleeves are rather long, reaching down past her wrists and cover the black guards on her hands that cover her forearms and the back of her hands. She doesn't wear any sandals, but instead long black jika-tabi that are knee high. Her trademark article of clothing is a black hood with cat ears that she wears under her kimono. She's mainly seen with the hood up over her head, which casts a shadow of her eyes, leaving only her mouth visible from under it. Similar to her captain, Natsuki carries several weapons housed in her outfit, namely under sleeve. She also carries her Zanpakutō under her sleeve and is able to produce it quickly, even during battles. Personality One would assume that a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 would be confident, strong and a born leader. Natsuki seems to not possess any of these traits. Its difficult to see how someone so reserved and quiet could be Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō and a trained assassin. When others try to speak with her casually, she visibly becomes uncomfortable. The only times she seems to show signs of confidence is when leading her team or engaging in battle. Others have asked how she can appear so confident during those times and not be able to talk to people casually and she plainly stated that its easier for her to carry out or issue orders. It seems that a part of her personality has trouble adjusting to social situations, and instead finds comfort in situations where its more about orders without question and following a direct path. As stated before, when others try to engage her in casual conversations she becomes visibly uncomfortable. She has trouble identifying sarcasm or when someone is making a joke, and when trying to recipricate it, its met with silence. During these times, she tends to blush and stutter, almost shrinking into a meak and timid individual. Though shy at times, the female lieutenants of the Gotei 13 insist on inviting her out in hopes of breaking her out of her shell. She does highly respect her Captain and division, and has sworn to give her life if the day ever came, showing deep loyalty to them. She also seems to know what her captain is thinking without him having to say anything, which makes it easier for him to communicate. Her awkwardness is only designated towards social situations, as when performing her duties as a lieutenant, she's never questioned by her squad. She's generally unhesitating in performing her tasks and as a trained assassin, she's able to cut herself off from any emotional ties so that she may be able to perform assignments without any conflicts of morality. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: '''As Corp Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō, she is required to have considerable skill in swordsmanship. Though not yet witnessed outside of her division, she is regarded as quite talented and able to utilize her Zanpakutō's size in close quarters with expert efficiency. This is proven true as her squad does not seem to question her skill and follow her orders without complaint or hesitation. Her style of fighting is known to be reverse grip, better suited for the shape of her Zanpakutō, and prefers to battle defensively instead offensively, waiting for opportunities to strike with her speed. This allows her to study her opponents before engaging in direct combat. She's also careful to never extend her reach too far, allowing her to quickly retract the blade to close any opening in defense. Against other lieutenant's, her exact skill is unknown but her captain expresses confidence in her ability to hold her own against them since she possesses a well balanced set of skills and abilities, despite her hesitation in showing them. In fact, most of her ability is largely unknown, something both her and her captain consider a tactical advantage. '''Hakuda Expert: '''As Corp Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō, she is required to have considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat. She has been personally trained by her captain in the art of empty hand fighting. Her preferred fighting style is to utilize her hand almost like a blade, keeping her figers extended and flat, and strike with the sides of the palm or stab with her fingers. She also utilizes knees and elbows when in close quarters, combining it with acrobatic feats to attack from all angles. Natsuki's style is also described as graceful and fluid, able to quickly dodge attacks directed at her without creating openings in her defense. But she can also quickly shift to a more precise and linear style that utilizes thrusting motions. Either style of fighting combines her amazing agility and can quickly maneuver herself around a target to strike vital areas of the body. This shows that she's also proficient in the art of pressure point attacks, allowing her to make for a weaker frame and face off equally against larger enemies. Between Zanjutsu and Hakuda, Natsuki seems to favor hand-to-hand fighting more so than attacking with a weapon. '''Hohō Expert: '''Similar to her skills in swordsmanship, Natsuki is required to possess considerable prowess in the art of Shunpo. This allows her to travel great distance in seemingly no time at all, or dodge incoming attacks from her opponents. It is yet to be seen how proficient she is but it is known that she has been trained by her captain, who is regarded as the greatest Shunpo Master within the Gotei 13. Natsuki uses her Shunpo more defensively, similar to her Zanjutsu, allowing her to avoid her enemies while they tire themselves out. She can then capitalize on that by quickly attacking and dispatching her target before they have a chance to react. Natsuki appears fast enough to kill a hollow before it had a chance to see her movements, and equally engage against unseated officers regardless of their size by maneuvering around them. '''Expert Assassin: While her appearance can be misleading, Natsuki is regarded as an extremely talented assassin who can remain undetected, even after successfully eliminating her target. As with many of her other skills, they remain largely hidden due to the secretive nature of her missions. Assassination and stealth continue to remain one of her greatest assets and shown a natural talent in the art of killing without being seen. As the second highest ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, she's often charged with leading division members on assassination missions. As such, she not only has to possess enough talent in leading her comrades, but also able to quickly kill her targets without leaving a trace of their presence. Because of this, she should never be one to be taken lightly, and some of the more keen observers in the Gotei 13 know just how deadly she can be if she so chooses. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Natsuki boasts a high amount of spiritual energy, though it is yet to be witnessed in person. When exerting it visibly, her aura is known to produce a violet color that shimmers. But as an assassin by trade, she's learned to control her power so that she can remain undetected. She's rarely ever seen producing an aura that could give away her position or manipulate her surroundings. Zanpakutō Yorutorafue (夜虎笛, "Night Tiger Flute") When sealed, Yatsumekabura appears as a tantō with a bronze clover shaped tsuba, purple wrapped handle and purple sheath. Natsuki keeps her Zanpakutō hidden within her left sleeve and only draws it during combat. *'Shikai:' Her release command is "Pierce" (突き刺す, Tsukisasu). Natsuki releases her Shikai by holding out Yatsumekabura directly in front of her and saying the command phrase. White swirls will begin to wrap around the blade and extend past her hand towards the other direction to completely change its appearance. The weapon itself takes on the form of a long flute with a longer handle, while the tsuba has completed disappeared. The blade is now a long straight bronze pipe with a dozen holes running up the length of the shaft, and located at the base of its pummel is an opening where Natsuki can blow into. Though Shikai is typically reserved for duties associated with an officer of the Gotei 13, Natsuki can be seen sometimes playing music with Yorutorafue alone, often writing her own songs. :Shikai Specail Ability: Yatsumekabura has two separate abilities that are unrelated to one another: one that takes advantage of her stealth abilities and the other being sound based. Each ability is created either through Natsuki swigning the blade or by blowing into the base of the sword and pressing her fingers over the holes located along the shaft of the flute. :*'Needles: '''Natuski is able to produce and release numerous thin tiny needles to pierce her opponents by either swinging her blade or blowing into the base of the sword similar to a blowgun. These needles travel at great speed and are perfect for attacking her opponents from a distance while still remaining undetected. It is one of her trademark abilities as a trained assassin and has demonstrated deadly precision with it. She's able to control the amount of needles produced and can range from a single needle to hundreds by swinging her flute repeatedly. As assassin by trade, she prefers using Yorutorafue as a blowgun to increase her accuracy and range, while still remaining hidden from her targets. :**'Senharikōu''' (千針降雨, "Thousand Needle Shower") By taking a deep breath, Natsuki blows into the base and releases a thousand needles out the end of the flute and send them showering down on her opponent or group of targets. The needles travel at amazing speed and blanket an entire area, leaving her opponents little room to dodge. While it still remains effective against an entire group, an individual target being in the direct path could sustain tremendous, even fatal, damage. When Natsuki releases Senharikōu, it bursts out the end of Yorutorafue like a cloud of needles and she typically positions herself in an elevated area so that she can rain them down on her enemies. :*'Sound Blasts: '''Natsuki is also able to release powerful sound blasts that deliver enough concussive force to knock back opponents and even shatter stone. Unlike her needle attacks, these sound blasts can be quite loud and easily give away her position if she were trying to remain hidden. The sound of these blasts range from a high pitch shriek that can shatter glass and cause opponents to clasp their ears, to a low pitched bellow that can push back opponents or pulverize rock with a precision blast. Either attack can be deafening, and disorienting her opponents in the process. By using the high pitched shrieks, she can easily cause extreme pain within a living target's ears, causing them to lose focus and balace by targeting their equilibrium. Its been observed that these shrieks also have enough power to rip the bark of trees and slash limbs, meaning it possesses sharp qualities. *'Bankai:' ''Not Yet Achieved.